C'était une journée idéale
by JulietDrake
Summary: OS.La bataille finale est terminée. Harry a tout perdu, et avec un vieil ami, ils décident de terminer cette journée de la plus belle manière qu'il soit. Deathfic. Spoilers tome 7 il me semble Drarry


**Auteur : **Juliet Drake

**Rating : **T

**Disclamer : **Vous vous en doutez, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la talentueuse J.K Rowling

**Résumé, avertissement : **La bataille finale est terminée. Harry a tout perdu, et avec un vieil ami, ils décident de terminer cette journée en beauté. Deathfic.

Spoilers du tome 7 il me semble, puis comme vous l'aurez compris, du Drarry rapide ^^ Voilà !

Voilà un petit OS que j'avais envie d'écrire depuis pas mal de temps, je l'ai écrit avec la musique « Listen to your heart » par Kelly Clarkson. Vous pouvez l'écouter ou pas, libre à vous de faire comme vous le sentez ! Petite review please ? :3

**_C'était une journée idéale_**

Je suis le Survivant, l'Elu. Je ne vis que pour libérer le monde des sorciers du joug de Voldemort.

C'est chose faite. Je suis désormais inutile aux gens.

Je me sens inutile et j'ai le cœur lourd. Tellement de personnes sont mortes dans la bataille finale, j'ai vu tellement de gens tomber, des familles être détruites aussi rapidement qu'une vague efface les inscriptions sur le sable.

J'ai vu mes amis souffrir, je les ai vus pleurer à chaudes larmes.

Les Weasley ont perdu des enfants. Les jumeaux, Ginny. Remus et Tonks sont morts, main dans la main c'est vraiment beau, mais ils sont morts.

Mon professeur de potions, qui m'a protégé pendant seize ans sans que je m'en rende compte a été sauvagement abattu par Naguini. Je n'ai pas réussi à le sauver. Il s'est vidé de son sang rapidement, et m'a confié ses souvenirs. J'ai pleuré. Pleuré pour cet homme qui a risqué sa vie pendant de longues années. J'ai pleuré parce que la vie avait été injuste avec lui. Quelqu'un d'aussi bon que lui ne méritait pas de mourir. Il méritait d'être heureux. C'était la personne la plus courageuse qu'il m'a été donné de rencontrer.

J'ai perdu mon meilleur ami. Ron a voulu me protéger en occupant un mangemort qui tentait d'en finir avec moi. Il a pris le Doloris en pleine poitrine. Quand je me suis approché pour l'aider et combattre ce partisan du mage noir, il y a eu un flash vert et les yeux pétillants de Ron ce sont éteints. Son sourire n'allait plus jamais apparaître sur son visage. Les larmes commençaient en couler de mes yeux alors que le mangemort m'assignait un sourire de victoire. J'ai tué pour la première fois. Je l'ai tué comme il a tué Ron. Un Avada en pleine tête. Je me suis écroulé près de mon ami, les yeux toujours ouverts et les traits de son visage figés dans la surprise de cette dernière attaque. J'ai attiré son corps dans mes bras et j'ai hurlé de désespoir. Pas lui. Pas Ron. Je ne sais pas combien de temps mes sanglots ont duré, mais je ne voyais plus rien à part mon meilleur ami sans vie dans mes bras.

C'est à ce moment qu'Hermione est arrivée. Que son cœur a manqué un battement. Je me suis levé et l'ai prise dans mes bras, lui priant d'aller se cacher, de ne plus aller au combat. Je ne voulais plus perdre personne.

J'ai amené Ron dans la Grande Salle où les blessés ainsi que certains professeurs m'ont regardé avec compassion. J'ai déposé mon ami dans un brancard et je suis retourné au combat, déterminé.

Voldemort n'était plus après cette nuit-là.

Quand je suis retourné dans la grande salle après cette longue nuit, je me suis dirigé vers le cadavre de Ron. A côté, sans vie, étaient allongés Luna, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Hagrid, Mc Gonagall. Hermione paraissait bouger un peu en revanche. Mes larmes coulaient déjà, et je n'avais aucune envie de les retenir. Je me dirigeais vers ma meilleure amie et lui prit la main. Elle me sourit, toussota du sang, puis me murmura :

« Bravo Harry. Tu as réussi. »

Non. Qu'est-ce que j'avais réussi ? Voldemort n'était plus, mais toutes les personnes que j'aimais avaient été réduites au silence.

« Hermione… Je t'en supplie, reste avec moi, lui murmurais-je, voyant ses yeux rouler dans leurs orbites.

-HERMIONE ! Hurlais-je, mais les médicomages avaient beau se ruer sur elle pour tenter de la ramener, ils se retournèrent vers moi avec un air désolé. »

Avant qu'ils ne disent quoi que ce soit, je leur tournais le dos et sortis de la Grande Salle, le cœur sur le point d'exploser. J'allais vers la forêt interdite, marchant le plus vite possible. J'avais besoin de m'y retrouver seul. Pour repenser à cette bataille et à la disparition de mes meilleurs amis. De ma dernière famille. Même Poudlard ne ressemblait plus à une école. J'avais décidément tout perdu.

J'étais assis contre un arbre, lorsqu'une personne sortit, blessée, des fourrées.

Draco Malfoy me faisait face. Son visage était parsemé de cicatrices et ses cheveux étaient devenus rouges à cause de son sang qui semblait s'écouler de son crâne. Il s'approcha de moi et s'assit à mes côtés, sans prononcer un mot. Il saisit ma main et sa tête se posa sur mon épaule.

« Mes parents sont morts, m'annonça-t-il.

-Ron et Hermione aussi, dis-je de ma voix cassée.

Sa main serra un peu plus la mienne. Après un long moment, il me demanda :

-Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je n'ai plus de volonté à faire quoi que ce soit. »

Draco se tourna vers moi, puis se leva, me tendit la main pour m'aider à me relever et je l'attrapais. Il me serra dans ses bras. Je n'avais jamais eu d'étreinte avec lui, mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Il me caressait le dos avec des mouvements de cercles et de son autre main de libre, il joua avec mes cheveux. Il s'écarta peu à peu de moi. J'aurais aimé rester ainsi pour toujours. Il attira ma tête contre la sienne et nos nez se touchèrent. Nous restâmes quelques secondes comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse le premier pas et pose ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je savourais cet instant, appréciant le moment où il passa sa langue dans ma bouche et où il joua avec la mienne. Notre baiser s'arrêta lorsque nous fûmes à bout de souffle, et un sourire illumina son visage, puis tel un reflet, le mien suivit.

« Fais ce qui te semble juste Potter. Fais ce que tu veux vraiment maintenant. Ne laisse personne te dire ce que tu dois faire. Ta vie t'appartient maintenant.

J'étais septique aux paroles de Malfoy.

-Et si j'ai l'intention de faire une connerie ?

Il soupira puis sourit comme peu de temps avant.

-Si tu veux que je te retienne je le ferai, mais si ce n'est pas le cas, je ne ferai rien. Tu as le droit de choisir ta voie, comme j'ai choisi la mienne.

-Tu vas faire quoi ? Lui demandai-je

-Je vais aller rejoindre mes parents.

Je fus surpris de sa franchise.

-On peut y aller ensemble ? Lui proposais-je. Ma famille m'attend ainsi que mes amis. »

Il me prit la main, et ensemble, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la réserve de potions de Snape. Nous trouvâmes le flacon qui contenait la potion qui nous intéressait. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le terrain de Quidditch, puis, dans les vestiaires, nous nous habillèrent avec notre tenue d'attrapeur. Nous nous allongeâmes sur le terrain, le vif d'or dans nos mains emmêlées, et nous laissâmes la potion agir.

L'air était frais et le temps ensoleillé.

_C'était une journée idéale pour mourir aux côtés de ceux que nous avions aimé. _

Voilà ! Une petite review ? Allez, c'est pas long... *S'il vous plaiiiiit !*


End file.
